


you came back

by planetundersiege



Series: Year of Shance 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Reunion, Season 3, Year of Shance 2019, shance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lance never thought he would see Shiro again.[Written for Year Of Shance 2019]





	you came back

The day had started like normal. Lance woke up, he and the rest of the paladins hung out, there checked out their lions in the hangars, and were on standby incase of them being needed. That had turned into a painful routine, and Lance spent a lot of time in Red to try and ease his thoughts. Every time he blinked, he saw Shiro.

 

All he could think about was his smile, his laugh, the way it felt when they pressed their lips together. A sorrow quickly grew, pain piercing his chest, Shiro had been missing for so long, and the man was everything on his mind. He wanted Shiro near him, but he wasn’t there. No one had known where he was, and they had even changed lions.

 

Every day, the hope of seeing him again shrunk, Lance knew his lover probably died in the fight against Zarkon, but he did not want to admit it. Who would?

 

A naive part of his brain wanted him to believe, but he knew reality was harsh. That’s why he spent so much time in red, the lion was the only thing that could calm him.

 

He felt gray, and he was slowly getting used to this new, loveless normal.

 

But then he came back.

 

Keith brought him back.

 

He was injured, weak, with large bags under his eyes, and his hair had grown into a wild black and white mane that probably hasn’t been brushed for weeks. He was limping, and looked like he would faint any minute, but the man still manage to give the team a smile.

 

Now Lance couldn’t take it anymore.

 

The tears streamed down his face as he ran towards the man, before pressing their lips together. All of Lance’s grief, longing and desperation, they vanished the moment he kissed Shiro, and as they parted, all he could do was smile.

 

“You came back.”

 

Shiro nodded, and Lance’s tears continued to stream down. He was back, Shiro was really back.

 

“C'mon, let’s get you in a cryopod.”


End file.
